


Blondes have more fun

by Adara_Rose



Series: oops I broke Helen [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: “Come on, we haven’t got all night!” Was the first thing the blonde that appeared in River’s cell said. And she said it in a way that implied River should know who she was.





	Blondes have more fun

“Come on, we haven’t got all night!” Was the first thing the blonde that appeared in River’s cell said. And she said it in a way that implied River should know who she was. No, she stormed in, took River’s hand, and dragged her out before the other woman had time to get her trousers on.    
“Why are you kidnapping me?” River asked as she followed the stranger down the prison corridor.

“It’s only kidnapping if I intend on demanding ransom” the blonde replied, not pausing. Her ponytail bobbed along like a duck on a stormy sea, and it was very distracting. 

“So what excly are you doing?” 

The woman spun around, her blue eyes twinkling, her grin a familiar manic one.

“I’m borrowing you. Don’t worry, I’ll put you back later. Well, five minutes later according to the guards, it might be longer.”   
“You talk like the doctor” River said staring to feel a bit cold on nothing but her top and knickers. Her feet were definitely complaining about the bare steel floor.

The blonde looked confused for a moment, then she started laughing as if she’d just been told the funniest joke she’d ever heard.

“I’m doing this all wrong” she said. Then she grew serious.

“There is nothing I can say to convince you” she said, “So I’ll just do this.” That said, she leaned in and kissed River, softly, slowly, like she was learning a new taste.

River smiled into the kiss. This was new, but completely familiar.

“You could at least have let me get dressed” River mock-complained to her grinning wife, who was grinning back at her.

“No time, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> and I am never ever ever ever I mean never touching this pairing again
> 
> until the next time I piss Helen off


End file.
